warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Absolom
Better known throughout the galaxy as the Silver Scourge, Absolom is the God of Longing's only Daemon Prince, who has plagued the Materium since the events of the Horus Heresy. A fearsome force in his own right, Absolom serves as the Lord of the Outcast's executioner, obliterating all those who do not or will not serve the the Great Host, ensuring that there are none to challenge his plan of galactic domination. History Early Life Absolom was born on the now long dead world of Caliban, to a pair of dirt poor peasants, living in the shadow of the Calibanite nobility that lorded over them. As a child, all Absolom dreamed of was becoming a Knight, of journeying out into the wilds and slaying the hellspawn beasts that dwelt within, of being the hero whose tale would be told for generations. But, the only those who where of noble blood could join the ranks of his local Knight-Order, and thus all Absolom could was watch for years, thinking his dreams would never be fulfilled. It was during these years that whenever he slept, he was plagued by a strange voice, offering him a chance at his hopes. Absolom soon became increasingly troubled by these "nightmares" and thus became a loner even among the peasantry, compounding his loneliness. Absolom lived a depressed and lonesome life, until he heard on the Order, a group of knights who accepted all into their ranks, regardless of bloodline. Truly elated for the first time in his young life, Absolom offered himself as a potential recruit at the tender age of thirteen, at to his surprise, he was accepted. His luck only seemed to compound when one year later none other than the Emperor of Mankind arrived on Caliban, claiming the leader of the Order, Lion El'Jonson, as his son. As a result, the Order was integrated the 1st Legion of Space Marines, all of it's youngest members implanted with gene-seed and transformed into fully-fledged Space Marines, Absolom being among their number. It seemed that his hopes had come true, not only would he a hero of Caliban, but a hero throughout the galaxy! His luck seemed to be taking a massive turn for the better, or so he thought. The Great Schism Unfortunately, it seemed that Absolom's dreams were unfounded. After the near-fatal incident over the planet Sarosh, Lion El'Jonson sent Luther and 500 Dark Angels back to Caliban in disgrace, Absolom being one of the unfortunate souls. It seemed right then that his dreams had shattered, and as the years went by and tales of the Dark Angel's great victories in the Great Crusade, the pain became almost unbearable. Worst of all, the voice that he had heard as a child returned with a vengeance, plaguing him during the day as well as the night, driving him nearly to insanity. He once again became disconnected, even from his fellow Space Marines, becoming a loner once more. Absolom's world was crashing down around him, his dreams and hopes cruelly snatched away from him just when he thought they could be fulfilled. It was more out of desperation then anything else that Absolom joined the traitor Luther in worship of the Dark Gods, joining the ranks of those who would become known as the Fallen. It was his utmost pleasure to fight against the Dark Angels strike force, led by his own Primarch, that came to Caliban intent on killing Luther. With a depraved glee did Absolom gun down those who had once been his battle brothers, even as Caliban tore itself apart from the twin forces of an orbital bombardment and a warp storm. Then, suddenly, Absolom was thrown through the warp, hurtling through space and time until he was suddenly appeared on a desolate rock of a planet, alone, and with no idea where he was. Hunted Absolom would eventually discovered that his journey through the Warp had lasted just seconds, while in reality he had been thrown nearly a millennia into the future. It was now the 32nd Millennium, and Absolom had absolutely no idea just where in the galaxy he was. Journeying across the barren landscape in hopes of discovering a way off planet, the former Dark Angel discovered a large Imperial mining facility, a possible escape route. Throwing caution to the wind, Absolom marauded through the mining facility, slaying any who dared stand in his way, even while searching for some sort of voidcraft. Eventually stumbling upon an hanger full of ore shuttles, Absolom hijacked one such vessel, slaughtered it's crew, and departed the planet, leaving devastation in his wake. Of course, such an unexpected massacre did not go unnoticed, and in this particular case attracted the attention of the Dark Angels. Upon hearing the report of a "black-armored Astartes" rampaging through an Imperial mining world, caught the attention of the Inner Circle, who deployed a small cadre of Ravenwings to investigate. Absolom, oblivious to his plight and with no clue on where to head next, suddenly received a message from the voice that had plagued him all those years ago. Rather than tempt him, the voice warned him that his former kin had caught wind of his presence and were coming to hunt him down, but Absolom blocked out the voice rather than heed it's warning. Landing his stolen shuttle on a derelict dead world, Absolom departed on the moon's desolate surface to gather his thoughts and assess his situation. Meanwhile, the Ravenwings were drawing closer, having tracked the non-warp capable ore shuttle through the void. Arriving at Absolom's location, the Ravenwing Bikers arrived on the surface of the dead world, determined to make the Fallen Angel pay for his sins. Absolom could hardly believe his eyes whne he saw the Dark Angel Strike Cruiser appear in the skies, he had been a fool, the voice truly had been trying to warn him! The Ravenwing race towards him on their Assault Bikes, their twin linked Boltguns and Plasma Talons spitting death. Absolom was a formidable fighter, a veteran of the original 1st Legion, and he did not go down without a fight. Screaming his defiance he charged the Bikers, managing to knock one off his Assault Bike, hijacking it and using it to fight the other Ravenwing on even turf. He killed more than half their number with his Power Sword and the Bike's twin Bolters before a well placed blast of Plasma blew his stolen Assault Bike to pieces, sending him flying. Landing on the barren ground, Absolom found himself pinned down and surrounded by the Dark Angels, still intent on capturing him so that he might suffer at the hands of the Interrogator-Chaplains. Yet again the voice echoed through Absolom's thoughts, promising to save him so long as he swore his alligence to it. With no other options, Absolom reluctantly agreed, and right before the Ravenwing's very eye's did Absolom simply disappear, hurled back into the Warp by his new mysterious benefactor. The Eye of Terror While brief, Absolom's second voyage through the Immaterium proved to be quite enlightening. The voice called itself Praxia, revealing itself to be one of the many minor deities of the Warp, and one that had taken a very keen interest in him. Praxia had been watching Absolom since his childhood on Caliban, drawn to him by the longing in his soul, and ever since then had been dwelling in the corners of his mind. He knew that Absolom longed for vengeance against his former bretheren, and he would give him the means to exact his revenge. With that, Absolom was thrown out of the Warp, materializing in a strange forest of fleshy growths instead of trees, with bloodshot eyes staring out from their "trunks", and multitudes of limbs instead of branches. Reality seemed to be folding on itself in this place, strange cracks appearing within the very air. Absolom wondered aloud where he was and Praxia answered, telling him he was on an unnamed Daemon World, deep within the Eye of Terror. It was only Praxia's power that was keeping Absolom from going insane from sheer exposure to the Empyrean. When the Fallen Angel asked why he was here, Praxia only cryptically answered that if Absolom followed the signs, he would find the instrument of his vengeance. Looking around, Absolom couldn't help but notice a strange silvery glow emanating from in-between the flesh-trees, an almost... beckoning glow. Following the light through daemonic forest. That simple task would become easier said than done as the Fallen Angel would encounter all sorts of warp spawned horrors on his journey, emerging from the fleshy groves of the daemon forest or materializing from the Warp, crawling out of holes in the Materium to attack him. Somehow, Absolom managed to hack and slash his way through waves of twisted mutants and unspeakable Daemonspawn, fixtated on finding the source of the strange glow. Battered and bleeding, the Fallen Angel emerged into a small clearing within the flesh forest, only to be confronted by a monstrosity, a black-skinned daemon whose very flesh burned with ethereal Warpflame. But behind the creature lay the source of the mysterious glow; a jagged-bladed sword, seemingly carved from a single piece of gleaming silver, firmly impaled blade-down into the ground. With a roar, the massive Daemon attacked Absolom, who barely managed to fend off the savage rain of blows from it's scything talons. With an almost contemptuous backhand, the creature sent Absolom flying, the sheer force of the attack shattering his Power Sword and driving the wind out of his enhanced lungs. In a single bound the Daemon was on top of the dazed Fallen Angel, one giant claw pressing him into the ground while it raised it's other to decapitate him. Absolom desperately groped the area around him with his free hand for some kind of weapon to use against the beast. Then his hand closed around the hilt of the silver sword. (MORE TO COME) Personality Absolom is, and always has, been a deluded soul. The reason he turned to the worship of Praxia in the first place was not out of devotion, it was out of desperation. Absolom had always been desperate for some sort of attachment, somewhere that he could truly belong. The God of Longing promised all this and more, and thus Absolom was completely enslaved to his will even before he became a Daemon Prince. As a Daemon Prince, Absolom is a reverent follower of the Lord of the Outcast, seeking to fulfill Praxia's ultimate goal of drawing all souls into his twisted embrace. However, Absolom doesn't actually enjoy the mass slaughters and genocides that often follow after his arrival, as he sees it as a waste for so many souls to die without knowing Praxia's embrace. Absolom seems composed and clam at first, preferring to try and corrupt and twist the minds of others than fight. But if there is no other option, Absolom sighs wearily and attacks, killing all those who try to stop him. While as a Daemon Prince Absolom is a formidable opponent to say the least, he only utilizes the full scope of his powers when he is roused to anger. When this happens, Absolom's composure slips, and he attacks with the fury only a Daemon can muster. In his wrath Absolom has burned entire Hive Cities and lay waste to planets, and last time he became enraged it took nearly an entire brotherhood of Grey Knights and an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus to banish him back into the Warp. Appearance Absolom resembles a giant man, with metallic silver skin that gleams even in complete darkness. Standing at about three times the height of a Space Marine, Absolom looks relatively human despite his large size, although his eyes are little more than baleful orange points of flame. His most noticeable feature are his massive horns, and the massive bone spines that grown from his back. Absolom also sports long claws in place of nails and large taloned feet, sharp enough to slice through adimantium with little difficulty. Abilities and Traits Absolom is incredibly strong, able to crush solid stone into powder with his bare hands, and turn humans into a stew of gore simply by stepping on them. His silvery hide is almost impossible to so much as scratch with conventional weapons, even a Banblade's Mega Battle Cannon fired point-blank would do little more than annoy him. Force Weapons and Sanctified Weapons, on the other hand, a a much different story, as psychically-attuned weapons have pierced his skin on more than one occasion. However, Absolom is still a Daemon Prince, and has taken far more than few warriors armed with psychic weaponry to destroy him. In battle, Absolom relies mainly on his diamond-sharp talons and sorcererous powers to win his battles. His claws and shear open adimantium with ease, making him extremely dangerous in close combat. His sorcerous powers however, allow him to twist the minds of the weak-willed, overwhelming them with longing desire and making them fall upon their allies. Absolom has used his powers to turn entire armies on each other on more than one occasion, and only those of steely resolve and willpower can resist him. If hard pressed, Absolom will summon his massive daemonblade Argentum, which he wields with savage fury. Equipment ''Argentum'' Absolom's massive daemonblade, this warp-forged weapon appears to crafted from a single seamless piece of gleaming silver, the same color as Absolom's metallic skin. Only used by the Daemon Prince when enraged, Argentum's ''jagged blade twists and flows like quicksilver, allowing Absolom's attacks a significant reach. Wielded with both hands, Absolom's sword is capable of slicing a Land Raider in half with ease. Relations '''Feel free to add your own!' Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:40kfan Category:Daemon Princes Category:Chaos